sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Merrickton F.C.
(as JPP Merrickton) | dissolved = | ground = Jeffrey Park | capacity = 9,000 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Jon Schroeder | coach = | currentleague = League B | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleagueb = League B | lastposition = 9th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Merrickton Football Club is a professional football club based in Merrickton, St. Gregory. The team plays in League B, the second tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. History JPP Merrickton was established on January 8, 1996 by Lyle Jeffrey, the owner of local company JP Printing (the initials JPP giving rise to the name of the club). At the time of the club's foundation, the town of Merrickton had no permanent athletic facility, merely a recreation ground with two football pitches and temporary seating. Local amateur teams existed in the area, as well as a Sunday league competition, however Jeffrey had visions of professional football coming to the small market town. Due to Jeffrey's influence as a community leader and business owner, he was able to convince the SGFA to grant his club immediate professional status and admission to League C in time for the upcoming 1996-97 season, on the condition that Jeffrey could secure a squad of 18 players by the end of July 1996. Tryouts were held at the Merrickton Recreation Ground and over half of the successful trialists would turn out to be local amateur players, three of whom worked full-time for JP Printing. Nonetheless, Jeffrey had fulfilled his obligation to the SGFA and the team began league play in October 1996. Their first league match was also their first league win as they shocked highly-favored Don Bosco 1-0 at the Church Street Ground. They would go winless in their next four before recording their first win at the Recreation Ground, beating Highlanders by a score of 3-2. They won just four more games all season, finishing bottom of League C in 12th position. As the team grew in prominence, they attracted bigger names and were promoted to League B for the first time in 2003. In 2005, Jeffrey sold the club and the JPP was dropped from the name, however Jeffrey stayed on as a director and the team’s home ground continues to bear his name. The team earned its first-ever promotion to League A in 2012-13 after defeating Otway Town in the playoff final at the National Cricket Ground in Warner Bay. They finished 12th in their first League A season, ensuring a return to top-flight football the following year. Stadium Merrickton play their home matches at the 9,000-seat Jeffrey Park (formerly the Merrickton Recreation Ground), named for the founder of the club. Colors, crest and nickname The team is nicknamed the Peacocks and takes both its name and colors from the corporate identity of JP Printing. Kits In 2014, Merrickton signed a deal with Nike to provide uniforms to the club for 5 years. The shirt sponsor is Copy Stop who, in a move unrelated to the sale of the club, acquired the assets of JP Printing in 2009. Players Current squad : As of August 8, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Former players :Further information: Category:Merrickton F.C. players Management and support staff Managerial history :Further information: Category:Merrickton F.C. managers Honors * League B :*'Playoff winners (1)': 2012-13 Category:Merrickton F.C. Category:Club pages